1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating device, and more particularly relates to a securing structure of the heat dissipating device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuing development of the electronic technology, electronic packages such as CPUs (central processing units) are generating more and more heat which requires immediate dissipation. A thermal module is usually mounted on the electronic component for dissipating heat generated thereby, and a plurality of mounting elements are needed for securing the thermal module onto the electronic component.
As shown in FIG. 6, each mounting element 12 includes a bolt 121 defining an annular groove 124 near a bottom thereof, a spring 120 disposed around a top of the bolt 121, and a ring-like clipping member 122 capable of being snapped in the groove 124. The clipping members 122 are made of metal with good resiliency. Each of the clipping members 122 radially defines a through slit 125. In assembly of the thermal module 11, the bolts 121 extend through the through holes 110 of the thermal module 11 and the clipping members 122 are expanded radially outwardly the bolts 121; then the expanding force exerted on the clipping members 122 is released so that the clipping members 122 snap in the grooves 124 of the bolts 121, thereby pre-assembling the bolts 121 to the thermal module 11. The bolts 121 then are screwed into screws holes 130 defined in a circuit board 13 on which the electronic package 14 is mounted to assemble the thermal module 11 with the circuit board 13.
During the pre-assembling of the bolts 121 and the clipping members 122 to the thermal module 11, since there is no mechanism formed in the bolts 121 which can reliably ensure the snapping of the clipping members 122 into the grooves 124 of the bolts 121, the clipping members 122 may be mounted to the screwed end portions of the bolts 121 if the clipping members 122 are not aligned with the grooves 124. When this happens, the clipping members 122 could drop from the bolts 121 during transportation of the pre-assembled thermal module 11.
For the foregoing reasons, therefore, there is a need in the art for a securing structure of the heat dissipating device which overcomes the above-mentioned problems.